Mistletoe
by KatieGirl97
Summary: When two people won't admit their in love. Is a prank gone wrong all they need? Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger. 5th year  I'm sorry if it sucks! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to dedicate this to my awesome cousin who I haven't seen in years but still email. I told her about _I Miss You _and she read it, and surprisingly didn't hate it. This is for you Amy, Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer:**

** Me: Fred, you know I own you right, so-**

** Fred: No you don't**

** Me: How are you so sure, I totally own you and the rest of the Harry Potter universe MWAAAHAHAHAHA-**

** Fred: No you don't**

** Me: _looks disappointed_, You're right.**

** Fred: I know, now tell the nice people that will review your story (wink wink nudge nudge)**

** Me: Fine, I don't own Fred, yet! :)**

** Fred: Say it!**

** Me: and I'm not getting any money from this Enjoy! :)**

**Happy Christmas everyone!**

Sort of HPOV

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; That is, except for Hermione Granger, because she was studying for her OWLS. As much as she was told to relax it's Christmas, she continued to study. Nobody knew of the pressure she went through, nobody knew what it felt like to have parents who expect so much. In her first year at Hogwarts, the last thing her mother said to her was, "ace all your magicky tests dear." With that simple comment, Hermione's dreams of leisure, and fun disappeared.

Little did she know, one of her fellow Gryffindors felt the same way, even though he hid it well. Right now that boy was off making trouble, he knew in his heart he should probably study. He wanted to make his mother and, even though he wouldn't admit it, Hermione Granger. When he felt this guilt, the boy would briefly look through his notes until he was distracted by his friends. At this very instant, the boy and his twin were entering the Gryffindor common room. The room where Hermione was currently laying, asleep in his notes.

FPOV

Fred and George Weasley came in whispering about their Christmas prank. Fred ushered his brother forward, but stopped, turning back, when he heard a peculiar noise. With George upstairs, he began to investigate. The sound rang out again, echoing through the silent room. It sort of sounded like muffled screams. Fred froze when he saw the brightest witch of the age screaming in her sleep.

"Mum, I don't want to. I've been studying since March it's Christmas. Mum, STOP. No, let me out let me out." Fred didn't know what to do, it's not everyday you see a girl crying in her sleep. Ginny, growing up with all of his brothers, had never cried. She had toughened up and was used to hurting herself and being teased. Instinctively, he reached out and picked her up, speaking soothing words and stroking her hair. He thought about carrying her up to her dorms, but backtracked, remembering the sliding stair case. After many minutes of sitting there holding the shaking girl, he got a blanket and tucked her in. As he walked up the stairs, he looked over his shoulder at the now peaceful girl, finally admitting to himself just how much he loved her.

_The next morning_

HPOV

Hermione woke up feeling much more comfortable than she remembered, how did she get to this little piece of heaven? Opening her eyes she saw the common room ceiling, she stretched and saw that someone had tucked her in. On the table beside the couch, she saw all of her books organized neatly, and the essay on the top done. She couldn't possibly have done this, could she? Putting it out of her mind, she decided to go have breakfast.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, she looked around eyes going automatically to Fred. But of course that didn't mean anything, she was just looking for Harry and Ron, wasn't she? So what if she liked Fred a bit, the feeling would never be returned, it wouldn't hurt to look a little. She allowed her eyes to shift back to him, only to find him staring back at her. When he saw that he was caught he blushed and turned back to his friends conversation.

GPOV

It was weird to see Fred like this, he was usually so confident and happy. The look on his face as he looked at Hermione when he thought that nobody was looking, it was so wistful, and confused. It was obvious to everyone but them that they loved each other. I mean they both stare at each other when they don't think anyone will notice, and blush if anyone does. Now that I think of it, Hermione has been letting us get away with a lot more recently, and Fred has been actually studying. I need to do something about it. I was shaken out of my thoughts as Fred turned and yelled, "are you ready?" It was time for the fun to start.

**Please review, next chapter will be up in a few hours**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don''t own Harry Potter, I mean obviously! I'm just a random teenager up at 12:31 on Christmas morning**

Random Person POV

Dumbledore stood up and spoke a speech about the importance of living for your dreams this Christmas. He seemed to be directing it to Fred and Hermione who were still obliviously alternating between staring at each other and blushing. Fred was so caught up in it that he didn't feel George nudge him and say, "It's time."

While everyone was focused on Dumbledore, they didn't see the green floating plants, that were moving around the castle. By the time the powerful wizard was done his speech the plant was in every room in the castle but the Great Hall. The doors swung open and in flew a dozen Mistletoe. In the chaos nobody noticed George walk over and whisper something in Ginny's ear, to which she squealed and jumped up and down.

GPOV(George)

When the charmed mistletoe came in, everybody started freaking out as mistletoe hovered over couples, glueing their feet to the floor until they kissed each other. While there was laughing and screaming, George took the chance and walked over to his younger sister. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to help me with Fred and Hermione? Something needs to be done." Being the girl that she is, she started squealing, **(AN:I'm not saying all girls squeal, i don't squeal. I'm just trying to write from a guys POV so no offence k?) **andjumping around. If she didn't have such a brilliant, devious mind, I wouldn't risk the ear damage. The girl's amazing, and an evil genius, but she talks fast, a lot, and LOUD!

FPOV

I'm glad I thought of a reason to include Hermione in the charm against the mistletoe, I don't think I could take her kissing some random guy. The only other people that won't get hit are Hermione, George, and I, we volunteered to add Lee, but he wanted to be randomly kissed. We probably wouldn't see too much of him today. The only people who can change the charm are George and, I. We are going to have lots of fun making random people kiss, Malfoy and Snape here we come.

HPOV

I looked around in interest, when most people started making out with their neighbour. All the mistletoe seemed to be reflecting off of me, how weird. **(AN: Ah yes it is Hermione, but don't you worry, we know why :P) **I finished eating and gathered my books, blushing to myself as Fred fell into step next to me. Even though he wasn't saying anything, I have been watching him, watching not stalking I said watching, for long enough that I know he is really proud of himself, and really wants to blurt something out.

FPOV

I looked over and saw the sweet girl that I was secretly in love with, stand up and pack her stuff, ready to leave. I made a split-second decision, and decided I was going to walk with her, after all, it was Christmas. Today is a really good day, first my prank worked, and then I get to walk with Hermione. Lurking on the edge of my mind was last night, I really wanted to ask her if her mother was a psychopath. **(AN:thanks sherbetgirl! I was just going to say crazy or something)**

GPOV(George)

Ginny and I decided after seeing Fred leave with Hermione, that we would just reverse the charm against the mistletoe, and send the plant after them. I thought it was too simple, but Ginny seemed to think it would work. If it doesn't, I'm in for it, the last time I meddled... well Fred isn't with Angelina anymore. I muttered the words under my breath, pointing my wand and their retreating bodies. Now if we calculated correctly, the charm should wear off in exactly three minutes, giving them time go into some quiet corridor.

FPOV

When we were almost at the Fat Lady's portrait, I felt a weird tingling. It was as if the air around Hermione and I was vibrating, but that could only mean, nah the charm couldn't have wore off, only George and I can control it. The silence between us as we walked was comfortable, not at all like it was with Angelina at the Yule Ball. Come to think of it I was always comfortable around her, she makes me feel safe. Now I can hear a weird noise that went perfectly with the feeling. When I opened my eyes from blinking, I found that I couldn't walk anymore, both Hermione and I were stuck. She looked at me frantically with her deep brown eyes, and then looked up. Following her eyes I saw the mistletoe, floating there hauntingly. How did that happen?

HPOV

As Fred and I were walking, I was contemplating all the reason I love- wait love, I mean like, that's definitely what I mean, him. I was so lost in my own little world that I did not even notice we were almost at the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly I was stuck, I couldn't move forward, I looked at Fred only to find he couldn't move either we were both stuck.

**Haha I'm mean, the next chapter should be on in like 4 or 5 hours **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You'd think after posting it twice you would know by now, still let me spell it out for you I, DO, NOT, OWN, HARRY, POTTER. Did u get that? Shocker really. If I was J.K. Rowling first of all I would have sold this, and it wouldn't suck this much. Anyway on with the story... I just wanted to thank Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley for editing on every chapter. And for sharing my views that Hermione should have ended up with one of the twins. Thanks!**

HPOV

"What's happening to us?" I heard myself say, struggling against what was holding us. Then I saw it, innocently floating in between our heads was a piece of mistletoe. Fred looked just as confused as me until he saw where I was looking. I was caught between yelling at him, and just kissing him. Looking at his big ocean coloured eyes, I could just tell how scared he was. Am I really that bad? So undesirable, that even one of Hogwarts' biggest players wouldn't even kiss me? But he looks terrified, like he's been caught in the spotlight and he really wants out. Now that I think of it, I don't want him to kiss me cause he has to. All my life I have pictured something big and romantic for my first kiss. Well, I do suppose kissing Fred would be better than kissing Viktor Krum. As I tuned back in I realized Fred had been talking to me. I just heard what he said at the end, "Would that be okay Mione?" 'Mione? Hmm I like it.

FPOV

Damn George and his meddling ways! After Angelina I thought he got the message but obviously not. I wonder how Hermione would react if I kissed her. Would she kiss me back or run away? I really don't want to be rejected, I don't think I could take it. From the look on her face, she is at least as terrified as I am.

"Hermione, can I call you 'Mione?" No response. She's definitely not listening to me. "I'm going to become a robot, space dog, and take over the world." Still no response. Wow, she really is out of it. "Mione, I think I love you." Well that hurt my ego a bit. Sure, I knew she wasn't listening, but I think I was secretly hoping she would snap out of it and kiss me. "Okay Hermione, I'm going to kiss you now, Would that be okay 'Mione?" I heard sharp intake of breath, she just snapped out of whatever state she was in. It looked like she was searching for a way to ask what I was talking about without seeming rude.

I decided to give her a helping hand, and save her the difficulty of admitting she didn't hear a word I say. "Hermione? Would it be okay if I kissed you?" She looked so shocked and scared so I added, "I don't have to if you don't want me to. I can make George come and get rid of it." Whatever I was imagining earlier when I was thinking about reject was nothing compared to this torture. Take the Cruciatus Curse then multiply it by like 20 times. Not at all a pleasant feeling.

HPOV

Oh my goodness! What am I going to do? What's a nice way to ask him what on Earth he was talking about? Thank Merlin he followed to say, "Hermione? Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

I was so shocked! I mean I know we are stuck under the mistletoe and everything, but that was really forward. I'm not sure how I should reply!

"I don't have to if you don't want me to. I can make George come and get rid of it." And now I am hurting because I can't get rid of the nerves or this stupid lump out from my throat to say Yes. The look on his face, it's like he is being run over a train time and time again. I'm probably the first person to reject Fred Weasley. Not that I'm rejecting him, I just don't know how to tell him I love him, and how scared that makes me. Why would anyone want me? I'm just plain, know it all Hermione Granger. Even though that's my mum's fault. I'm a boring, stuck up, ugly girl that never relaxes. The one thing I din't know was I was currently telling my heart's desire this right now.

FPOV

"I just don't know how to tell him I love him, and how scared that makes me. Why would anyone want me? I'm just plain, know it all Hermione Granger. Even though that's my mum's fault. I'm a boring, stuck up, ugly girl that never relaxes." I don't think she realizes that she was spilling her heart to me. Still, she loves me, she actually loves me, who would have thought it. She is way to good for me. Wait what? Why does she think she's all those things? She is the most beautiful, honest, smart, brave person I know, so I tell her so. When I am done, she looks at me, her brown eyes sparkling with tears, and a very red face.

And then I said the four words that changed my life forever, "I love you too!" She smiles shyly at me clearly not used to be treated as the princess that she is. "You are," I took her chin in to my hands lovingly, and leaned down till I was a hair away and waited.

HPOV

Did I really say all that out loud? I'm so embarrassed, but wait what did he just say? He loves me! I exploded happily my thought generally consisting of _HE LOVES ME I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OUT OF ALL THE GIRLS HE CHOSE ME! Take that Lavender Brown :) _

Breaking me out of my thoughts, by leaning down and holding my jaw, I really have got to stop zoning out when he is around. But then he stopped, staring into my eyes as if looking for something. He obviously found whatever it was, and crept down even more until his lips touched mine. Everything burst into bright colours and fireworks. Things that I had read in books but never believed until now.

GPOV (Ginny)

When he finally kissed her I couldn't help but sigh. Everything worked out perfectly, speaking of which, I do believe George owes me 2 Galleons. I looked around to collect, but I saw that he had vanished. Doesn't he know I'll find him eventually? I always do.

**I hope that was good enough for everybody! I wasn't quite sure how to end it so if anyone has any other ideas please feel free to tell me. Anything that can make my writing better is good for me. **

**I hope everybody had a great Christmas and will a fantastic year next year!**


End file.
